Resonance of The Goddesses' Souls
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: Keiichi Morisato and the Godddess Trio move to Death City, where the citizens will expirience the true happiness and beauty the goddesses can spread. Romance, adventure, humor, FLUFF! Dedicated to the SE and AMG fandoms! ENJOY! Remember to Review!
1. Prelouge: Goddeses in the City of Death

_**Resonance of The Goddess's Souls**_

_**A Soul Eater and Ah! My Goddess Crossover Fanfiction**_

_**By SassySimoneEvans**_

_**A/N:Hey! So, aside from Soul Eater, I love watching Ah! My Goddess. Aside from the comedy and mythology of it, I love the romance and fluffiness of the show. So, I decided to make an episodic-esque fanfiction between the two shows; meaning that the stories will be written like episodes of a show or chapters of a manga. And of course, this will have spoilers to the SE manga and since I've never read the AMG manga or seen the movie, this will take place after the second season of the TV show. So, be warned! And also, there will be romance and fluff! Enjoy the prologue!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Ah! My Goddess**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Goddesses in the City of Death**_

My name is Keiichi Morisato, a graduate from Nekomi Tech and boyfriend to Belldandy; a 1st class Goddess with an unlimited magical license, a fantastic cook, a beautiful singer, and great kisser. The last one is not true(seeing as how I've never had the courage to kiss her), but I'm one lucky guy to have her in my life. I'm also grateful to have her sisters Urd and Skuld to be with me and be supportive as they possibly can, even if Urd can be uptight and impulsive when it comes to my love life and Skuld is a bit bratty.

So, what's been going on with my life? Well, recently, me, Bell and her sisters moved out from Nekomi to a new place in America. Yep, America; home to cheeseburgers, motorcycles(the cool ones, that is), baseball, and(in Urd's case), designer brand clothing. Anyway, the place we decided to stay in was a weird yet interesting city in Nevada called Death City.

What's weird and interesting about Death City, you may ask? Well, aside from the sun and moon having weird faces, there is a school that Bell had told me about. It's name is the Death Weapon Meister Academey, or DWMA for short. Unlike most schools, the DWMA is a school that's dedicated to training special people to fight off evil creatures called Kinshins. "A Kinshin is a person that kills people and eats their soul to gain more power.", Bell explained to me one day when I asked her.

"Really?!", I asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. If it gains more power, it might try to take over this world and spread it with chaos and madness."

Wow. And I thought that Demons like Marller and Hild(as well as the Lord of Terror) were disasters.

Anyway, the goal of the DWMA students is for meisters(who are weapon welders) to vanquish these Kinshins and feed their souls to their weapons; humans that have the ability to transform into a weapon. Recently, the school had defeated this one Kinshin named Asura by sealing him into the moon.

"Oh, so that's why the moon looks dark.", I said to Bell one night while staring at the moon.

"I heard that one of the students had sealed him in black blood.", she said.

Also, the school's founder, who was the Grim Reaper himself(can you say, "WHOA!"); had recently passed away and his son became the next Death God.

It was kinda sad for Bell, seeing as how she was close friends with him; but was happy for his son being the new ruler of this city.

Aside from that, the place we moved in was an apartment room with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a living room with a new HD TV(so Urd could catch up on the newest reality show that she got obsessed with) and a very nice baby blue sofa. It's nice that we have our own rooms. But, when it comes to paying the rent, we need jobs.

So, Bell got a job working as a teacher for DWMA and I started up a little car maintenance business. As for Urd...well, lets just say she has her ways when it comes to earning money.

Not to mention, Skuld is attending the academy as a meister. I guess that she got so excited about that, she forgot about getting on me about "stealing" her Big Sis from her.

Looks like life here in Death City is great...at least I think I do.

* * *

_**Remember to Review!**_

_**-SassySimoneEvans**_

_**PS: The apartment where Kei and his goddess girls are staying in is the same apartment where Maka and Soul live in. **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Goddess Teacher

_**Well, I hope you like the first chapter because Belldandy's a new teacher and Maka and the rest of the class are mesmerized and intrigued by her beauty and kindness(and that she's a GODDESS!). Nuff said! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Goddess Teacher**_

_**Maka's POV**_

"I heard that we're getting a new teacher."

"New teacher?! But what happened to Miss Marie?"

"She's pregnant, remember?"

"Oh. Well, I hope that this new teacher isn't going to be as weird as Professor Stein."

"Yeah. I get shivers just thinking about how disgusting those dissections were."

"Ditto. I hope that this new teacher has some sanity."

"Me too."

That was what I heard from 2 students in the classroom as Soul and I walked in. Apparently, since Miss Marie and Professor Stein had retired(to take care of their future child), Class Crescent Moon was getting a brand new teacher. I did miss Professor Stein and Miss Marie as teachers(even if the professor was insane with his dissections), but I was curious about who would be their replacement. So many questions filled my brain. Like: _Is it going to be a witch or a Kinshin in disguise(I hope not)?_ and _Is he or she going to listen to me and the rest of the class? _

When all the students were finally settled in, I felt a strange yet _very joyous_ wavelength as the new teacher opened the door. It was like it had been sent from Heaven above. And then, the new teacher revealed herself as she walked to the chalkboard. The class and I looked at her and _Dear Death_, she looked absolutely **_BEAUTIFUL!_**

She had long, silky dirty blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and crystal clear blue eyes so blue that you could swim in them. On her forehead and face were what looked like blue decals on it. She also had creamy skin, a curvaceous figure, beautiful legs that rivaled mine, and, of course, a smile on her lovely face.

Did I forget to mention that she had a soul wavelength that was filled with happiness and joy? It felt like she was some beautiful deity that came from the skies above.

"Good morning, class.", she said in her soft voice. Even her voice sounded angelic! As if I had another reason to love this new teacher! She then walked towards the chalkboard and started writing her name. Afterwards, she said, "My name is Belldandy, but you can call me Miss Bell for short."

Belldanady, huh? That sounds like a very heavenly and goddess-esque name. Either way, I love her name! She then got the chalk and started writing the words "Goddess" and "1st Class, Unlimited Licsence" right next to her name.

"As you may know from what I wrote on the board, I'm a goddess; 1st Class, Unlimited Liscense.", Miss Bell proclaimed. Most of us looked awed(including me) that our teacher was an actual GODDESS, but most people(like Soul) didn't know what she was talking about. It looked like goddesses were also mind-readers as well because, Miss Bell explained what a goddess does.

"The job of a goddess is simple: to make people on Earth's wishes to come true.", she explains. "We have to spread their lives with all the happiness they could have, even if their plans don't go the way they planned."

"So, does that mean that you can make people happy even if they have the worst luck possible?', Kim asked.

"Exactly.", Miss Bell said with a smile. She then went on to explaining the general things that goddesses can do such as what type of ranks(and restrictions) they can have, the Yggdrasil System(which is a big computer holding all the goddesses' data and wishes and stuff like that), and the Goddess Relief Agency, which is designed to spread happiness to us citizens of Earth.

I was so intrigued with all of this information, that I had to write all of it down. As I was writing, I looked at Soul and how he had an I-don't-care look on his face. Sure, he may had been promoted to being the Last Death Scythe, but he was the same old lazy and annoying yet caring and protective scythe I've known for years. *_Sigh!* _

Anyway, after Miss Bell had explained the power limiters that goddesses have, she then explained that goddesses not only have magic powers(typical), but they also had an angel; which is defined as being "a reflection of the goddess' inner self". She then decided to introduce us to her angel, Holy Bell. As the angel descended from Miss Bell, I had to admit that she was beautiful just like her goddess counterpart. With beautiful, silky blond hair and the most fluffiest white wings I had ever seen, it made me more awestruck than ever.

"And now, class, me and Holy Bell have a special treat for you.", she announced. And then, on que, Miss Bell and her angel started to sing. And _Oh. My. Death!_ _**IT WAS SO AMAZING****!**_ Yes, I may not understand music like Soul does, but when I heard Miss Bell sing, it felt like all the depressing thoughts and moments I had throughout my life had just disappeared and my soul had been filled with happiness and joy and all kinds of positive adjectives. It also seemed that I wasn't the only one who thought that her singing was wonderful. There were a couple of students that were teary eyed. Heck, even Soul was like, "Whoa! "and he wasn't even paying attention earlier. It was like hearing one thousand angels singing to you! That's how good Miss Bell's singing skills were. After she finished, we all gave her a standing ovation.

"Thank you!", she said, with the biggest smile on her face. After we settled down from the joy-inducing performance and Holy Bell went back into Miss Bell, she started to begin the overall lessons of the day. As I looked at my new teacher, I swore to myself that after class, I would go up and talk to her.

Because, with a goddess as a teacher, I had a really good feeling that Miss Marie and Professor Stein weren't missing anything at all.

* * *

_**Well, that was Chapter 1! Stay tuned to Chapter 2; where Maka finally gets to talk to Belldandy! And remember to review!**_

_**-Sassy**_


End file.
